Sentimos amor
by danyzza
Summary: Izuku siendo omega, tiene serias complicaciones en decidir si debe declararse o no, pero por suerte Katsuki es impulsivo y se da cuenta de la situación (aunque esta le ponga en una encrucijada).


**Sentimos amor**

**Capítulo único**

A veces, cuando los sentimientos se entremezclan, la enemistad, dolor y el amor pasan a primer plano, es difícil creer que se pueda estar enamorado (o destinado, que para el caso es lo mismo), a una persona, la cual dice odiarte y te insulta cada vez que tiene una oportunidad.

Él era un omega. Lo sabía desde que llegaron los resultados de sus exámenes a la tierna edad de 12 años. Otro golpe duro para él, pero aun así All Might lo consideró como el sucesor de sus poderes, y eso lo agradecía. Podía ser omega, pero él tenía determinación.

Su primer celo fue terrible, fue en medio de una clase, antes de ingresar a la academia de héroes. Estaba sentado, cuando de repente, todo en él era caliente, la respiración dificultosa y los pensamientos confusos. La profesora, que era beta, supo controlar la situación, pero fue un trauma de por vida. Estuvo una semana en casa, con llantos y cediendo a sus impulsos más primitivos. El volver fue humillante, los alfas (no todos, pero si la mayoría) de su curso, le dijeron que su olor era horriblemente denso. ¡Oh!, eso es algo que un omega no necesita escuchar. Era algo embarazoso y que lo marcaría de por vida. Fue por eso que siempre utilizó inhibidores de olor y de celo. Nunca más volvería a pasar por lo mismo.

Las clases en la U.A. eran de todo, menos aburridas (puede que la clases de inglés e historia lo fueran un poco), y lo que más le gustaba, eran las clases prácticas, aquellas donde podía practicar para dominar su Quirk. Estaba en medio de su entrenamiento, cuando sintió un olor picante en el aire entremezclado con nitroglicerina; Kacchan estaba a unos metros explotando rocas. Definitivamente ese olor le volvía loco. Tan intenso. Desearía acurrucarse junto al rubio y olerlo hasta que la vida se le fuera en ello. Pero la cruda realidad, era que él le odiaba, no le quería cerca; si bien algo había mejorado su relación después de tantos incidentes, seguía habiendo una gran brecha entre ellos que debía superar. O eso pensaba en verdad. Hace mucho que le mayor actuaba a su alrededor con gran indiferencia.

Al ir a las duchas, decidía siemrpe esperar que los betas y demás omegas ingresaran, el olor de alfas, a veces era insoportable, sobre todo si el sujeto de sus afectos se encontraba en el lugar; no se sentía muy capaz de estar cerca de él y que su cuerpo no entre en celo a pesar de la medicina. Había escuchado de casos en que el omega entraba en ese estado, aún con los medicamentos tomados cuando se encontraba con su pareja destinada, y aunque nunca (hasta el momento) le había pasado, no quería tentar a su suerte.

Regresó a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama sin muchos ánimos, con la misma pregunta que se estaba haciendo desde un tiempo a esta parte, ¿Cómo llamar la atención de su alfa?, él definitivamente no era un estereotipo de omega, de ese que le gustaba oler dulce, de contonear las caderas y de pestañear varias veces con mirada inocente, y tampoco sabía qué tipo de omega prefería su amigo de la infancia, incluso, ¿le gustaba algo o alguien? Eso lo desanimaba aún más a hacer algún movimiento, había decidido invertir la mayor parte de su tiempo en controlar el One For All, pero a meses de salir de la academia, ¿Qué debería hacer? Eso lo estaba matando lentamente, no en el sentido literal, pero si la situación se prolongaba por más tiempo… y si… ¿el chico rubio encontraba a alguien más que marcar? ¡Joder!, su mente era un caos, una maraña de ideas, que solo terminaban con unos pensamientos e imágenes de él y kacchan juntos, que le hacían sentir enfermo, deseoso y triste.

Katsuki se encontraba en ese momento intentando conciliar el sueño, pero a su mente se le venían unos ojos verdes que le miraban con amor. Su malhumor creció. De entre todas las personas… sabía muy bien que el nerd de mierda tenía una fijación en él más allá de la amistad o rivalidad, pero no estaba preparado para descubrir el enamoramiento del menor. Fue Kirishima, quien en un entrenamiento le hizo notar que el pecoso le miraba "discretamente", discreto su trasero, era demasiado obvio, ¿Cómo no lo notó hasta que su amigo se lo dijo?

Hace años atrás, cuando a Deku le entró el celo en plena lección de matemáticas, él había faltado a clases por un resfrío, a su regreso, sus compañeros le contaron lo sucedido; del olor denso, sin dulzor, pero que aun así sintieron ese absurdo deseo de querer poseerlo, de cómo la maestra los frenó a todos y se llevó al muchacho. La historia no pasó a ser más que una simple historia de adolescentes calenturientos, a la cual no le prestó mayor atención. Después de eso, nunca, hasta el día de hoy, había sentido un olor provenir del más bajo. Ahora sentía curiosidad de saber cómo era su esencia, si de verdad no era dulce, como un omega solía oler.

Al amanecer, se dirigió al comedor a desayunar, observando la espalda del muchacho. Definitivamente ya no era ese escuincle que a duras penas entró a la academia, pero si podía afirmar que había perdido algo de peso últimamente, su uniforme le quedaba holgado, y "cara redonda" parecía decirle algo bastante preocupada. Sintió algo, algo muy ligero cuando la chica le tomó la mano al chico y la apretó. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón y su entrecejo se hundió un poco más ¿era porque la chica le tomaba la mano al pecoso y sentía celos o porque se sentía que eso no debía molestarle que puso esa cara?, Que clase de maldito dilema era ese. Solo le hizo fruncir aún más el ceño y sentirse más irritado.

Salió de ahí sin haber terminado su desayuno, directo a cepillarse los dientes e ir a su primera clase del día. Chasqueó la lengua al volver a encontrarse con el omega, esta vez era el maldito mitad – mitad quien le susurraba en su oído. Se regresó sobre sus pasos más irritado que de costumbre, a la mierda las clases, entraría cuando el timbre sonara.

\- En serio estoy bien – repitió con esa sonrisa boba y despreocupada, mientras Todoroki le miraba de cerca. Él olía a brisa marina y fuego, era un olor fuerte, agradable la verdad. Pero no era el del alfa que quería.

\- Entonces cuídate. Estamos por salir y que alguna agencia quiera reclutarnos, dime, ¿Cómo llegarás a ser el número uno en tus condiciones actuales?

El muchacho se sentó en su puesto dejándole solo. Tenía un punto su amigo. Pero eso no quitaba la pena de verse solo y sin poder confesarse, estando a un pupitre del amor de su vida (hasta para él eso sonaba un poco cursi).

Tomó sus apuntes como siempre y realizó sus ejercicios de igual manera. En algunas semanas entrarían en prácticas en diversas agencias, y debía tratar de concentrarse si quería causar buena impresión. La tercera práctica. Estaban cada vez más cerca de graduarse. De verdad, se le iba a ir la vida decidiendo que hacer con sus sentimientos. Parecía idiota. Había pensado que había superado su miedo de hablar con el de ojos rojos, pero este tema… definitivamente estaba a otro nivel.

El timbre sonó, y no se percató de ello hasta que notó que el salón estaba casi desierto. Solo él y Kacchan. Miró extrañado y un tanto nervioso al otro chico, le miraba fijamente, apoyándose en su pupitre.

\- Entonces… - comenzó el rubio – me has estado mirando… - no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido y avergonzado por verse descubierto.

\- Yo no… he – no terminó la frase.

\- Cállate. Me enfermas jodido nerd. Me enferma que me mires, que respires el mismo aire que yo – ok, le acababa de romper el corazón y las esperanzas. Aguantó las lágrimas por orgullo – que te atrevas a si quiera a pensar que un omega inútil como tú pueda estar a mi altura – chasqueó su lengua y lo miro – aun así, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti maldita escoria.

El peliverde lo miro asombrado, extrañado, aún con el corazón hecho pedazo, pero con algo de esperanza naciendo dentro de él. Katsuki, se acercó hasta estar frente a él, lo tomo de las solapas de la chaqueta y le besó; brusco, torpe, un choque de labios secos y sin ningún afecto de por medio. El contacto no duró más que un par de segundos y lo dejó caer en la banca. Se relamió los labios. No había nada ahí, ni sabor, ni sintió suavidad, nada, eso lo enervó más, quería desechar al peli verde con un beso que demostraría que no era compatibles, sin embargo, no percibió nada y ahora deseaba más. Curioso efecto.

Se agachó a la altura del otro chico, y sin cerrar sus ojos, sin siquiera pestañear juntó nuevamente los labios con los ajenos, esta vez más delicadamente. Y los probó como si fuera un catador de vino, dándose tiempo para saborear esta vez, de sentir la textura y el sabor. Eran gruesos, y blandos, algo suaves también. Pasó su lengua por los labios contrarios, delineando el labio inferior y luego el superior, Izuku entre abrió sus labios más que nada por inercia, como si su cuerpo le dijese que fuese lo correcto. El mayor volvió a rozar los labios, esta vez entrando en profundidad en la boca del menor, y rozó su lengua con la de su contrario, sintió una chispa encender su cuerpo, recorrerle la espina dorsal. Y sintió el sabor. Su saliva era dulce, sabía cómo el mejor helado jamás probado. No sintió desagrado, es más le cautivó. Se separó del muchacho y salió de la sala sin decir nada más.

El joven Midoriya se sentía como gelatina, caliente, extraño, como se sintió en su primer celo. La fiebre parecía subir por su cara, tomó sus cosas y se encerró en su habitación, buscando los supresores, tratando de aumentar la dosis. Fue en vano. Quince minutos después, estaba jadeando sobre su cama, con las sábanas revueltas, complaciéndose mientras rememoraba ese beso. ¿Qué con Katsuki?, le soltó toda esa basura que le hizo sentir como la peor mierda y luego le besó, haciéndole creer que habían oportunidades, encendiéndole hasta ese punto, deseando tenerlo ahí, que lo llenara que le mordiera y lo marcara y de ser posible que lo embarazara. Sintió rechazo ante esos pensamientos, pero estaba demasiado vulnerable y confuso como para pensar con calma. Le quedaban días tortuosos encerrado en su habitación.

¡Bien hecho Katsuki! Habías besado al nerd de mierda y te gustó, ¿Qué había cambiado dentro de él? Nada. El problema no era ese, el problema es que jamás reconocía nada, ni las veces que trató de alejarlo porque no lo quería cerca y que se irritara con mayor facilidad con él que con cualquier compañero, eso no era simplemente porque se conocían desde pequeños, sino porque sabía que había un sentimiento de mierda creciendo dentro de sí mismo, que intentó reprimir cada vez que el chico se le acercaba, por eso no quería ir a la academia con él, por eso se le hacía inverosímil su poder, o no concebía la idea de que él chico lo fuera a rescatar, porque ¡mierda, rayos y demonios!, él era el alfa, debía ser él el que protegiera y que mirara por encima, no al revés. Aunque ahora, después de casi tres años de estadía en la academia, sentía que podían estar a la par, y le irritaba tener que reconocer eso.

La verdad, él nunca pensaba en esas cosas del amor, como sus amigos. Ellos sabían exactamente qué tiempo de persona querían, si era hombre o mujer o alfa, beta u omega. Sabía a la perfección que el cabellos de mierda prefería a los tipos determinados, capaces de valerse por sí mismos, a él también le gustaba eso. Deku tenía eso. Punto para el nerd. A Mineta (que siempre parloteaba de esos temas) prefería a las mujeres, ojalá beta u omega, pero con curvas y tetas. Bien, a él el género le daba igual, pero no le gustaban ni las curvas ni las teta grandes. Otro punto para el chico. También le gustaban aquellos con agallas… guardó silencio, su mente dejó de trabajar un segundo porque, él sabía, sabía cuáles eran sus pensamientos y hacia donde apuntaban, y no estaba seguro de si era lo que le gustaba. Chasqueó la lengua nuevamente y se acostó. Mañana afrontaría la realidad.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar el pupitre vacío del nerd, la cara redonda conversaba con el de gafas que Deku no sentía bien y no quería asistir a clases. Se sintió mal. Lo insultó, lo besó, tal vez estaba llorando confundido en su pieza. La culpa no lo dejó hasta que las clases terminaron.

Se aventuró al cuarto del chico, tocó la puerta esperando respuesta. Nada. Volvió a tocar, y nuevamente nada, ni un sonido provenía del interior. No quería asustarse, pero tal vez el muchacho en verdad estaba mal. Golpeó más fuerte, gritando el apodo que le puso de pequeño. Una voz se escuchó amortiguada a través de las paredes. Por lo menos estaba vivo.

\- Ábreme la puerta o la derribaré.

\- Es mejor que no entres… te puedo contagiar – escuchó la voz del otro lado. Se escuchaba rasposa y agotada.

\- De verdad… ¿de verdad no me abrirás? – susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el chico al otro lado escuchase.

\- En este momento es lo mejor.

\- Entiendo…

Se fue sin agregar nada. Estaba vivo, tal vez resfriado, tal vez idiota, más idiota que de costumbre.

La semana pasó con rapidez, Izuku volvió a su rutina, ajustando su medicina a una dosis más alta; ese olor a nitroglicerina, a picante y a café, le hacía perder la razón.

Como era su costumbre. A la hora de salida, se dirigió a su cuarto pero Kacchan lo esperaba en el marco de la puerta. Se había aguantado toda la maldita clase para poder hablar con él, no perdería tiempo. Su lado alfa, quería dominar todo lo antes posible, aunque él quisiera dejarlo como estaba todo hasta ahora, esta parte suya, pedía a gritos que hablase con el muchacho, que por fin lo marcara y que todos supieran que era su dueño. Se resistía (hasta cierto punto, sino, qué haría parado en esa puerta).

\- Muy lento – le dijo y tomó la llave del menor, este reclamó, pero no quería oírlo, estaba impaciente. Cerró la puerta y lo arrinconó - ¿y bien?

\- ¿Qué? – no entendía la pregunta.

\- ¿Te quedaste idiota o qué? – le gritó como siempre perdiendo el control – Quiero saber qué estuviste haciendo toda una semana en tu cuarto. – el menor caminó nervioso hasta su escritorio, dejando su mochila.

\- Enfermo, les dije a todos – su brazo fue tomado con fuerza y todo su ser fue aventado con violencia a la cama.

\- Eso pensé – le susurró cerca del oído del menor – pero una semana entera me pareció demasiado, más aún, sin salir de la pieza, sin pedir ayuda o que te traigan medicamentos.

\- No quería molestar – le susurró, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

\- Estabas en celo – sentenció – hay un olor suave, a ti, a ese olor de celo… mierda huele bien.

Para el rubio olía bien, a madera, a hojas secas, era un olor agradable, le daba ganas de quemarlo, quemarlo con su propio olor y que ambos ardieran.

Miro al chico que estaba abajo suyo, lo avergonzado que lucía, pero que pedía que todo fuera más lejos. Lo complació. Beso la porción de cuello descubierta mientras retiraba la corbata roja y desabotonaba la camisa. Con cada botón que abría, un nuevo pedazo de piel quedaba al descubierto y era cubierta por un beso al instante.

Hueles endemoniadamente bien – gruñó – mío.

Por su parte, Deku solo podía suspirar, perdiéndose en las sensaciones, en ese roce tan delicado, que si no fuera por el olor y la voz, dudaría que se trataba del mismo chico que conoció en su infancia. Gimió un poco más alto cuando el rubio se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca, lo succionó con fuerza, sentía dicha.

Las manos Katsuki siguieron bajando, hasta encontrarse con el botón de su pantalón.

\- Espera – frenó el peli verde – es… es muy pronto… - se sentía nervioso.

\- Mío – gruñó el mayor, perdido en el deseo.

\- Kacchan, mírame – tomo su rostro entre sus manos, llamando la atención del casi héroe explosivo- estoy… estoy feliz, pero estoy un poco asustado, ¿vale?

Aunque el rubio gruñó, no pudo negarle eso al omega, no estaban preparados, ni física, ni psicológicamente. Él ni siquiera tenía consigo un maldito condón y dudaba que su contrario tuviera uno. A pesar de sus ansias de hacérselo, de marcarlo y hacerlo suyo, no quería ni por error terminar con un mocoso siendo tan jóvenes.

Aun así, lo besó, lo abrazó y el oji verde se aferró al otro cuerpo. Era cálido y duro por los entrenamientos. Le encantaba eso. Sentía todo su ser vibrar. Una vez separados, y ambos sentados acomodándose las ropas, Deku rompió el silencio.

\- Entonces… - llamó la atención del otro chico, que cabeceó en señal que lo escuchaba - ¿estamos… juntos en esto? – Kacchan solo lo miró, sin enojo ni malicia.

\- Si idiota – susurró – que te quede claro, a ti y a los demás, eres mío.

Sintió un calorcito subir por su pecho, sus mejillas aún más rojas que antes, y esa pequeña luz de esperanza que veía en su interior iluminar cegadoramente su interior – no literalmente, más bien era metafórico.

\- Una cosa más – agregó el oji rojo – quiero sentir tu olor… ya no necesitas esconderlo más.

\- Es un olor desagradable susurró – Katsuki lo miró extrañado, ¿por qué diría algo así?

¡Oh!, recordó el primer celo del chico y lo que sus compañeros dijeron; ¿había cargado todo este tiempo con la cruz de creer que no era deseable para otros alfas? Su fuerte no era alentar, ni consolar, y mucho menos hacer sentir bien a alguien, y peor aún si ese alguien era el nerd de mierda, aquel que atormentó por años. Suspiró exasperado, mientras se revolvía el pelo con impaciencia.

\- Escucha Deku, lo diré una vez – el pecoso lo miraba extasiado, se sintió como un verdadero alfa al ser apreciado así – esos tipos, eran unos idiotas. No a todos los alfas nos gusta lo mismo, yo no tolero ese aroma empalagosamente dulce que expelen algunos omegas. – le miró a los ojos, los cuales se llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas – El tuyo me parece perfecto. Creo que de verdad combina con el mío. Me vuelve loco, y eso que apenas lo huelo. Quiero saber qué tan bien puedes llegar a oler para mí.

Terminó diciendo, mientras el otro dejaba de llorar y sonreía a lo dicho por el otro. Debió ser realmente duro decirle algo así a él. Asintió, sintiendo que este era el punto de no retorno, que desde aquí en adelante, su vida sería aún mejor, que de verdad podría estar con su persona destinada.


End file.
